Thoughts On the Matter
by Quantum27
Summary: A collection of Sonic Headcanons- Ongoing- Be free to use these in your own stories- Updated whenever- Yay! Just whatever crazy thoughts come to my mind, thought I would share with the world... INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

#1

Sonia and Manic from Underground actually exist in mainstream. They aren't royalty. Sonic hasn't seen them in years and assumed they were dead. If they are, Sonic isn't sure how they died. If they are alive, they are going to get a heavy emotion filled rant from Sonic about how they hadn't contacted him sooner.

#2

Characters like Ray and Mighty, Fang the Sniper, etc. are still intact with Sonic. They're more like the friends you chat with occasionally and just send christmas and birthday cards too. Even still, they and Sonic still consider themselves close friends. Even if Fang was one of Sonic's original "rivals" they have a similar relationship to Sonic and Knuckles.

#3

Fang the Sniper does not like being called Nack the Weasel. End of Story- Sonic thoroughly uses this to his advantage.

#4

Sonic actually enjoys going slow. He gets enough adventure constantly that it doesn't bother him. Some of his other hobbies are listening to music and reading. The reason most people don't usually know this is because he likes doing it alone. He also does it in his room- which he rarely uses because he likes to sleep outside.

#5

Knuckles could probably leave the Master Emerald in one of Angel Island's many caves and no one would find it. Except those who can sense chaos energy, or Eggman. When he's not on Angel Island, he's treasure hunting, or spending time with friends.

#6

Shadow was actually somewhat like Sonic before Maria died. Because of this he actually kinda likes the azure hedgehog. But, Shadow still finds himself face palming at some of Sonic's puns, speeches, and catchphrases.

#7

Sonic is a very good storyteller, and can be very accurate and descriptive. Tails, has recorded some of Sonic's retelling of adventures. Sonic also has a habit of telling of stories that he wasn't even really in and getting most of the details right.

#8

Sonic's SOAP shoes were some of his favorites, but because they weren't made at materials capable of his speeds they fell apart quickly. His friends occasionally buy him similar pairs. The reason Tails won't design shoes similar to them, is because he has a higher liking of the original red shoes, white stripe, gold buckle ones.

#9

Sonic actually does get tired of chili dogs. Very, **Very,** **Rarely Though**.

#10

The reason Classic Knuckles and Amy, aren't in Generations, is because Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald, and Amy was probably at home with her parents.

#11

After Generations, Tails and Sonic had major headaches because they were starting to remember what their Classic selves went through. Sonic also acted a little more like his Classic self, by barely talking and being kinda dryly sarcastic. Sonic also laughed at his own birthday party because he remembered thinking how in only about ten years time he would have a group of "weirdos" that followed him around. The headaches and things lasted on and off for about two weeks.

#12

The reason Robotnik eventually started calling himself 'Eggman' was he was afraid people would start getting confused. Sonic & co. find this hilarious.

#13

Espio is probably eternally screaming at the stupidness around him. He probably could kill Eggman in his sleep. Hopefully it's just a 'probably'

#14

Eggman has never made a Hyper Metal Sonic again. The current Metal Sonic has no emotions, not even anger unlike Hyper. Sonic still gets slightly upset when the incident is mentioned. Knuckles does too. He still hasn't found a hat quite like the one that burned. Tails is indifferent to the matter considering the only thing that bothers him is where The 'Old' Man is.

#15

Most people tend to forget that Sonic can actually fly a plane. Which has caused confusion because Tails still mostly refers to the Tornado 1 as Sonic's plane. Sonic hasn't flown a plane in years though.

#16

Shadow dislikes oranges

#17

After Generations, everyone slept at Tails' workshop at the Mystic Ruins. Usually when things like this happens Sonic becomes a storyteller. This time he simply spent the rest of his day on the roof. Everyone else was trying to get him to come down.

#18

If Knuckles died he would give the job of guarding the Master Emerald to Sonic or Shadow. Knuckles though, would probably never admit that to either of their faces

#19

If Manic and Sonia were mainstream, they would be twins while Sonic would be their older half brother.

#20

Sonic has great cursive handwriting because he learned it first, so his print is rather choppy.

#21

Gloves and Shoes to Mobians are like Undergarments to Humans. Shadow, Knuckles, and the Chaotix won't mind if they had to take it off in public. Everyone else would probably be extremely embarrassed.

#22

Most Extreme Gear owners know how to repair their boards. If you have to have it professionally repaired you, probably damaged it pretty badly. Tails also will offer to repair boards for a cheap price.

#24

Sonic can sing and play guitar in mainstream too. He rarely actually does it in public. Shadow also has a decent singing voice.

#25

Sonic isn't actually sure where he gets his 90's slang

#26

Sonic can remember some other timelines, he also suspects that Shadow does too. He is eternally glad that '06 never actually happened.


	2. 27-40

#27

Evil Super Sonic, aka Fleetway, is a different entity to Sonic. Part of him is in trapped in the Master Emerald, part of him is still trapped in Sonic's mind. Fleetway is similar to Tikal and Chaos due to the fact he was probably part of an ancient echidna or tribe of some sort.

#28

Small animals that are not Mobians are referred to as 'Earthies'

#29

Sonic doesn't like fighting Metal Sonic. Every time he see the robot he thinks of Hyper Metal Sonic. It was the first time Sonic felt like that since his parent's death. The second time was when Shadow 'died'.

#30

When Sonic saw Shadow was alive in Heros he almost tackled him in a hug. After that adventure he cried tears of joy. He hadn't cried that happily since … ever. Sonic also had a breakdown shortly after SA2 because of Shadow's death. Shadow doesn't know about this.

#31  
Knuckles knows that Sonic is the guardian of the chaos emeralds. Sonic dosen't know. Tikal told Knuckles this.

#32

Sonic can draw rather good. He can't draw realistically but is great at cartoonish drawings.

#33

Cream has a choa garden in her backyard.

#34

Even though most people think Sonic is a bad liar (Which he is, when put on the spot,) but he actually has told quite believable lies, that a lot of people still believe.

#35

Sonic refuses to get an IQ test. Like seriously. Don't even mention it at all

#36

Silver can play the flute

#37

One of Sonic's favorite colors is purple. That or black. He also is sometimes sick of blue. Which doesn't help him at all.

#38

Sonic **can** swim, he just, ehm, _forgets to…_

#39

The reason Blaze is indifferent universe, is because when Sonic 06's timeline reset, it didn't know where to put Blaze. So it left her in that one and rewrote her entire life.

#40

Charmy's parents died. Vector is actually his godfather.


	3. 41-55

#41

Sonic used to be a potty mouth, like seriously his classic self used to cuss a lot, just not in front of Tails.

#42

Sonic not talking at all is one of his defense mechanisms hence classic Sonic in Generations

#43

After a long battle and if the Mystic Ruins are too far away Sonic goes to Angel Island and just usually sleeps or relaxes. Knuckles doesn't mind, he secretly enjoys this

#44

Sonic preferred his old car the Cyclone, the red car from Sonic Drift, than the Speed Star from All Stars. He won't tell Tails (who designed it) though.

#45

If Shadow was to simply run without skates he would be 20% slower because he isn't used to simply running.

#46

Rouge the Bat's favorite food is popcorn. It's her secret pleasure.

#47

On weekends Tails and Sonic have marathons of tv or movies. Disney, BBC, and others to name a few.

#48

Hedgehogs mainly live on Christmas Island, that's why people tend to get Sonic mixed up with other male hedgehogs.

#49

Sonic has PTSD

#50

Knuckles and Sonic agreed that they would only use the Super Emeralds as a last cause. Using the Super Emeralds to go Hyper also has a tow on the user, after going hyper Sonic got nose bleeds.

#51

In SA2 when Shadow says, "Is that what Chaos Control is?" (forgive me if I quoted wrong,) it was the first time he had seen someone else do it, so he had difficulty recognizing it

#52

Knuckles has never beat Sonic in an arm wrestle

#53

Tails has a book of all of Sonic's most memorable and corny catch phrases and things he's said

#54

When Sonic was a kid, the shoe style, color then a white strip was considered the most cool thing ever, he hasn't forgotten it, and still considers it one of the most cool things ever.

#55

Silver likes to bicycle

 **Guest: Thanks, I'm glad you like it, yeah #16, that was the one with Shadow and the oranges wasn't it? Anyway, as long as you like it! ;) Actually #16 is one of my own personal ones too, so...**

 **I know this isn't something that's really reviewable, but I'd like to hear some feedback, like do you think they are in characters, if you agree and stuff, and if you can check out some of my other stories, I do use some of these headcannons.**

 **Also what would you think if I took your head cannons and put them here? I'd give you credit, it's just I update this slow because I can't think of anything, so... Quantum27 Out**


	4. 56-66 GH 1-6

#56

In Sonic the Fighters, the Sonic you fight is actually Scourge the Hedgehog, the anti-Sonic

#57

Tails has a doctorate, and is probably going to get more.

#58

Sonic has worked for GUN multiple times. Shadow and Rouge, and none of his other friends know this.

#59

In SA2 when Sonic was captured by GUN, they were just going to bring him in, until they got Shadow to keep the public thinking it was safe. After Sonic escaped from the GUN helicopter though they didn't have time to do anything with him and threw him in Prison Island

#60

As a gag gift for x-mas one year Sonic got Shadow a pair of reading glasses joking about how old he is. Even though Shadow has perfect Ultimate Life Form eyesight, he still wears them when doing GUN paperwork

#61

In Sonic Heroes, when Sonic went Super, but only put bubble shields around Tails and Knuckles, it was because he was scared something would happen like with Shadow. He just could do that again.

#62

Speaking of Super Forms. When Knuckles goes super, he has a hard time controlling it, yet when he goes hyper he can control is easier because he is more attuned to the Master Emerald's energy. Tails control on chaos energy, isn't very good at all, so going Super without Sonic there to help him measure the energy is something he rarely does.

#63

Even if everyone has chaos energy some can control it better than others. Sonic is so naturally attuned to chaos energy, he can control others chaos energy

#64

In Sonic's world. Sonic has written the theme songs of basically everyone he knows. Even Eggman. He usually sells them to a band called Crush 40.

#65

Shadow's socks are multicolored

#66

All of the other endings of Shadow The Hedgehog game, are actually different timelines, or zones.

Guest Headcannons

 **Eggman hater's Headcannons**

#1

Shadow doesn't mind doctors and getting tests. He's used to it from the ARK. Doctors are already curing several diseases from him

#2

Silver isn't good at drawing with his hands, unless he uses psychokinesis, then he's actually pretty good.

#3

Shadow is the only one Omega takes orders from when he doesn't want to do something. This is because he thinks of Shadow as the only one that can beat him in combat, and respects him for it.

#4

someone asks Sonic how he can defy physics, he simply says he never went to law school.

#5

Tails once won a world science competition. When he took the award, his brother had never been more proud.

#6

Sonic makes Knuckles want to shove medicines like ZzzQuil down his throat. A lot.

End of Guest Headcannons

 **Anyway. That's how Guest Headcannons work. I literally just copy and paste, and edit and perhaps add some stuff. So yeah. Also check out Mentalix's story 'One Voice' Which is like this, except it gives ideas, it's rated M, but that's just to be safe.**

 **Eggman hater: Some of your headcannons didn't have the character's name. Some I could tell which character it was, but others. Well, I didn't wanna get it wrong, so that's why some of them aren't here. Also it's great that you have some as your own now!**

 **Anyway, that's it. Remember to review and stuff, check out Mentalix's story, yeah. Go Go Go! Quantum27 Out!**


	5. 67-81 GH 7

#67

Zonic the Hedgehog drinks coffee. Zonic coworker's like to do everything they can to try and poison the coffee. Why? Simply because of a rumor that he could tell it was poisoned just by smell. Nearly everyone has tried, only one person has actually poisoned him. That is Mainstream!Sonic

#68

Knuckles watches over his friends through the Master Emerald

#69

Sonic and Silver are part of a conspiracy theory group. Yes, they are both part of the same one. Occasionally they bring friends. Silver introduced Sonic to the group

#70

After Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic was fine for about a month. Then he had a small breakdown. He didn't do this in Secret Rings because, Shara, was helping him get home, and only two people looked like his friends(Not counting the Eggman look a like). However in Black Knight, there were a bunch of people who looked like his friends, and they weren't very determined on helping.

#71

In Black Knight, Sonic called the Blacksmith, Smithy.

#72

When Tails was younger Sonic used to read the Sherlock Holmes stories to him

#73

Big the Cat's favorite restaurants are formal wear ones

#74

In Classic Sonic games, when Robotnik ran ahead before the final boss battle and Sonic couldn't keep up, it was because he was pretty tired.

#75

To follow #74, most Classic games spanned over a week or so. This follows for most Modern adventures too, though, Unleashed took about a month

#76

Knuckles likes calendars. He delights on buying new ones.

#77

Boom!Sonic doesn't care about hiding his insomnia, while Mainstream!Sonic does. This is why Boom!Sonic naps all the time. Boom!Sonic's friends don't know he has insomnia while Mainstream!Sonic's friends do.

#78

While it is true, that Sonic CD happened in between Sonic 1 and 2, Sonic had met Tails before CD. He didn't consider Tails to be ready for an adventure yet, during CD

#79

Sonic is very flirtatious, this is also seen in Scourge, who has gone from flirtatious to womanizer.

#80

Sonic is bisexual, but, has been in asexual relashonships before

#81

Sonic considers his relationship with Elsie platonic.

Guest Headcannons:

 **PixTV's headcannon**

#7

Chaos Energy is the life-force that all mobians possess in order to survive. Without it, they wouldn't have the strength to even breathe and eventually suffocate under their own body weight, But because of its radioactive properties, it is relatively toxic to humans, although it's basically harmless in small doses. External contact gives little to no negative effects.

But if Chaos Energy ever entered the human body, the person will show symptoms similar to a transplant rejection, as the Chaos Energy disintegrates under the attack of the body's immune system, causing the unlucky human great pain.

larger doses can be known to kill a human, fortunately such events happen very rarely.

End of Guest Headcannons

 **I have now decided, that if your headcannon is featured and you are not a guest reviewer you shall get a PM. I feel that this is best, so that you will know.**

 **PixTV: Your lovely headcannon ^^^^^^**

 **Quantum27 Out!**


	6. 82-93 GH 8-15

#82

Fleetway is somewhat like Mephiles, Tikal, and Chaos. He is a separate being from Sonic and inhabits the current guardian of the chaos emeralds. This is why unlike any other super forms, only Sonic has it, and is uncontrollable.

#83

Sonic in all universes has a temper. See Sonic Boom or Sonic OVA

#84

The reason in Sonic OVA, Sonic snapped at Tails, (which he never does) is because this was the first vacation he had had in awhile.

#85

Rings are absorbed into your chaos energy as a separate part, meaning you can make them reappear.

#86

Rings spawn during sunsets and sunrises-no one knows why

#87

The part of the moon that was blown up is now a space station for GUN. It's disguised as part of the moon. It's a moon and a space station.

#88

Charmy is afraid of 'Earthie' bugs. Strange isn't it?

#89

Sonic has been in a coma many times, usually lasting a week. Once it was a month

#90

Sonic can fluently speak ancient mobian and japanese

#91

Shara and Merlina's doppelganger in Sonic's world was Maria's mother

#92

Maria's father left the family shortly after she was born, he couldn't handle the pressure. Maria's mother died shortly after her birth.

#93

Gerald Robotnik had three children. Two girls and a boy. One girl was Maria's mother, and the boy was Eggman's father. The other girl disappeared after the ARK incident, she had no children. It is assumed GUN took her.

 **Guest Headcannons**

 **tekinaFICTION's headcannons**

#8

The REAL universe Blaze and Silver both exist in (Ignore all the confusing ones) is in the Sol Dimension, where Blaze comes from. Both are childhood friends. She still guards the Emeralds, but Silver became her bodyguard so they would stick together whilst battling Eggman Nega.

#9

Iblis is just the Sol Dimension's equivalent of Chaos.

#10

Male!Sonic has no chest fur. Genderbend!Sonic has no chest. SSS trio follows this rule regardless of universe.

#11

Vanilla is a retired fighter against one of Eggman's evil relatives, stopping because of health. Hence why she doesn't fight, despite being an adult.

#12

Being naive and curious, Silver doesn't care about "gender roles" or "gender interests." Nor does he care, which makes him the feminine guy siding alongside tomboy Sally Acorn.

#13

Sally is the only girl who doesn't mind telling what her weight is. (Free Riders)

#14

All versions of Sonic love to spam puns, much to the agony of his friends...and even Eggman.

#15

Galahad and Lamorak were gone because they were busy on the quest for the Holy Grail. Lamorak died since he was an arrogant fiend (Jet), but Galahad survived according to the tale and traveled slowly back to Camelot. Percival would have not obeyed King Arthur is she were not depressed at Galahad's disappearance, but he came back after Sonic left the book.

 **End of Guest Headcannons**

 **Yay... also I have a poll for my next story, could you do me a favor and vote? It doesn't matter if you don't it's just, it'd be helpful.**

 **tekinaFICTION: No, you don't annoy me, it's very helpful, considering it takes a lot of thinking to make new ones. Thank you I will have a wonderful day/night.**

 **Quanty Out!**


	7. 94-100 GH 16-22

#94

Scourge trusts Prime Sonic's versions of his friends, more than his own.

#95

Each Sonic has a different accent.

Prime!Sonic has an American Accent

Zonic has a British Accent

Underground!Sonic has a different accent from the others, it's Australian, but not too noticeable.

SatAM, AofSTH, and Archie, all have similar accents, it's a combination of Underground! And Prime! Sonics' Accents.

Scourge has a New York American Accent, though his accent could be considered the curse word accent.

#96

Scourge panics whenever he sees any Amys, 'his' Rosy the Rascal, has mentally scarred him.

#97

When Prime!Sonic gets drunk, he's angry, as well as Archie!Sonic and Sonic the Comic!Sonic.

AofSTH!Sonic, Underground!Sonic, both get delirious when drunk.

Scourge gets silent, and thoughtful.

SatAM!Sonic doesn't tend to get drunk

#98

Boom!Sonic has more heavy trust issues then the other Sonics. This is do to the fact he didn't meet his friends until later in his life.

#99

Sonic feels a deep responsibility, when it comes to saving the world. During 'Shadow the Hedgehog' in the true story when they are frozen he was trying with all his might to move.

#100

Rouge's liking of jewels comes from growing up in a orphanage.

 **Guest Headcannons:**

 **Ralf's Headcannon**

#16

Shadow can reproduce asexually if he wanted to. He discovered this after becoming pregnant with Silver(who was to young to remember him when G.U.N took him) on accident but learnt to control this ability so he wouldn't have tons of kids. He gave birth to Silver while on the run from G.U.N in an abandoned building.

 **Emily the Hedgehog's Headcannon**

#17

Silver can create a Chaos Blast but it's more like an electrical shock than an explosion like Shadow's and it has a much smaller range

 **Sonic06luver's Headcannon**

#18

Silver is indeed Shadow's son but due to being hunted down by G.U.N he had no choice but to send Silver somewhere safe. That safe place being with Knuckles descendent

 **NoOneExpectsDarkBrotherhood's friend's headcannon**

#19

Robotnik started to use his nickname because of a lost bet with someone. (Or Sonic called him 'Eggman' so many times that once he just mixed it up with his own last name when announcing something)

 **tekinaFICTION's headcannons**

#20

Sonic is vain because his quills are genetically straight. He uses gel (Probably L'oréal) for his signature hairstyle. He's jealous of Shadow because he has naturally curved spines and chest fur. Jealous of Silver because he has both and is A YEAR YOUNGER THAN SONIC. Equivalent to versions of SSS trio.

#21

Sonic doing a hair ("quill") flip before fighting Eggman.

#22

It's near impossible to bore Silver because he's naive. Shopping, reading, listening to Blaze about history, and so on entertains him.

 **End of Guest Headcannons**

 **How would you guys feel about Themes? Not a requirement just that, hey I would like to make the next selection of headcannons about 'Scourge or Something' and you guys could make it about him. It would have to be about the theme, just you know, a thought.**

 **tekinaFICTION: Thanks for doing this again, it helps fill the chapter**

 **Leave a headcannon, or say which ones you like, or just say what you think about this. Quantum27 Out!**


	8. 100-113 GH 23-32

#101

Sonic is very particular to his dental health care. After all how do you think he keeps those pearly whites?

#102

Most Sonics will scoff at Boom!Sonic because they're jealous of him, and a bit ashamed. Most Sonics carry the weight of the world on their shoulders, Boom!Sonic...he just acts like a teenager.

#103

To go along with 102, most Sonics also believe that Boom!Sonic is more grumpy than their respective Shadows.

#104

If Sonic doesn't sleep on a hard surface, for example a roof or the ground, or a very hard bed, he tends to have nightmares. These can ascend to night terrors.

#105

Such night terrors include his friends dying. Do to them being Night Terrors he believes that it's actually happening.

#104

Sonic's love of chilli dogs grew when his doctor said he needed to basically eat junk food to survive. If he didn't eat a lot of foods with carbs he would starve due to his fast metabolism.

#105

Before his doctor told him to eat fatty foods, Sonic mostly ate apples, do to the fact they were cheap just to buy one. Especially during the early days of heroin, due to the fact chilli dogs are more expensive than apples.

#106

In different phases of Sonic's life he had very different mind sets, which changed his personality some.

Classic Sonic: Is very grumpy compared to later. This is due to the fact that he's not really used to playing the hero part. However in the public eye he smiles and nods. His personality got lighter after he met Tails.

Dreamcast (or as I like to call him SOAP Shoes Sonic): Very bright view on life, he's finally gotten used to the hero treatment so he's able to enjoy his adventures more freely. That being said, he's haunted by death. The people that died during SA1 and Shadow's not "death", he's prone to break under constant reminder of these things.

Modern: He's finally gotten used to his lifestyle. However he's had secrets build up over the years, and that's always in the back of his mind. That in mind, he's finally gotten over his overdramatic dreamcast days. Except he hasn't.

#107

Also all through his life he's been very sarcastic. Classic!Sonic has the most mean sarcasm.

#108

The reason that in Sonic Riders 1 they were wearing different shoes and the sunglasses was because Metal City is so slick that they need special shoes to grip the floor.

#109

That or they were mountain climbing prior to that. ^^^^

#110

Sonic tends to keep several things in his shoes in a special compartment. These items are- Materials for stitching up an injury - A toothbrush and toothpaste-And some nutrient pills

#111

Also by the way Sonic knows how to stitch up injuries by the way.

#112

During Generations, when someone said that Classic!Sonic was cute, he replied along the lines 'A face that has seen this much pain, isn't cute, it's handsome.'

#113

If Classic!Sonic had talked, he probably would have shocked some people and could have easily responded with something along the lines of 'Take a picture, it'll last longer'

 **Guest HeadCannons**

 **Eggman hater's headcannons**

#23

Patch tried to literally backstab Scourge once. Just once.

#24

Scourge changed his name because he was sick of getting called 'Sonic' after he met his prime counterpart.

#25

Scourge actually swears a lot around everyone, Archie either just edits these, or cuts them out entirely.

#26

No Zoners are taught in school that they are copies of people from the Prime Zone, and aren't that important because of it.

For this reason, Zonic is slightly jealous of Scourge, because he became his own person and was accepted as said person.

 **NoONeExpectsDarkBrotherhood's headcannons**

#27

Eggman is just decoy. (What would be better than silly looking man that fails over and over again)

Ivo Robotnik is using this construct for gathering data, to be thorn in side of GUN and to fight Sonic (his guinea pig when comes to research about chaos). Perhaps one day he will get bored of this play.

#28

Eggman is missing his hair and eyebrows because of accident in lab when he was young.

He is afraid of fire because of that event.

#29

Shadow is a 'Traitor' because he works for people who killed Maria and almost the entire Robotnik family.

 **Ralfy's headcannon**

#30

Amy's quills are naturally flat like her modern design but when she was younger she styled them to look like Sonic's quills

 **tekinaFICTION's headcannons**

#31

The reason why SSS Knuckles and Tails can use the Chaos Emeralds and nobody else can: Because they're compatible enough to manipulate the energy. It's a rare talent.

#32

Amy is a special case. She can't use the Chaos Emeralds, but she can summon items out of thin air. First infinite hammers, then other weapons, and finally, other Chaos Emeralds. Her magic is unknown.

 **End of Guest Headcannons**

 **I'm not sure if I want to do headcannons right now...so I'm putting a pin in it.**

 **tekinaFICTION: Um you put a '?' mark by Tails. I think it was Tails' Adventure he went super?**

 **I can't remember but it was a Tails spinoff game**

 **Quantum27 Out!**


	9. 114-121 GH 33-40

#114

Rouge has panic attacks

#115

Whenever someone questions a part of Sonic's life he usually replies with something like 'Hey, it was the 90's?'

#116

Sonic has perfect pitch

#117

Though Sonic doesn't like water especially when it goes over his head, someone challenged him to a breathing contest. Sonic stayed down there for an hour and a half. How? Air bubbles of course.

#118

Vector usually bets with people. However though he usually loses, whenever he bets against Sonic, he always loses. He's never won against the blue blur.

#119

To go along with 118, Sonic is ashamed at himself for being extremely lucky with gambling. Scourge however has taken this skill, or luckiness to advantage.

#120

Sonic does take advertisements to get money. He especially did it when he was younger and trying to make sure Tails had a swell life. Ad's include, the end of AofSTH (Sonic says) would play as commercials in between cartoons, casinos plastering his and his brothers face, SOAP shoes paid him to wear them, and many others.

#121

Humans do not usually have a lot of chaos energy. However they have a focus of it in their eyes. It is assumed that probably during the never seen events of Sonic X-treme that something caused more energy to be released and cause energy focused in Mobians' eyes too.

 **Guest Headcannons**

 **Mr. Bluegreen's headcannon:**

#33

Silver can't spin dash because his front quills help manage his powers. Evidence is in the 06, where his quills go stiff when he lifts anything. With the quills managing his power like that, a spin dash would hurt because the quills are sensitive.

 **Ralf's headcannon:**

#34

Metal Sonic is actually Sonic from the bad future of Sonic CD and the reason that he didn't disappear, when the time line was changed was because Eggman weaponized him and installed a device like the one Lien-da had 25 years later before the reboot. Eggman had finally defeated Sonic but instead of killing him Eggman roboticized him and made him his slave forcing him to capture and kill all of his friends.

But, what Eggman didn't realize was that Sonic was still in there somewhere fighting to regain control of himself but he came the conclusion that the only way to keep his friends safe was to kill his past self before Eggman could turn him into Metal Sonic. After Sonic Heroes he finally broke and any piece of the person he used to be is gone forever and he is now an emotion-less obedient robot forced to fight his friends and family. Even if he were to ever be De-roboticized Sonic is gone and only Metal Sonic remains a shell of his former self and the hero he was once upon a time.

 **Zostails' headcannon:**

#35

The real reason that Shadow works for G.U.N. despite them killing Maria and Gerald is because he wants to ensure that they can't do that to anybody else. He doesn't want anyone else to go through the pain of their friends/family dying, so he works with the people who have the power to do that in order to sabotage any death plans.

 **DrawingWordsWritingPictures' headcannons:**

#36

How Sonic is more open with displaying his emotions depends on the universe. Classic!Sonic and Modern! bottle it up, due to their traumatizing backstory and wanting to stay strong for their friends. But Boom!Sonic was a loner, and secretly appreciates showing some feelings.

#37

Silver and Blaze's relationship is so platonic, it can either be viewed as "Like Brother, Like Sister." or lovers. Canonically it's the sibling one, but pushing or adding stakes to their bond can make it romantic.

#38

There's a running gag in Sonic's world that Shadow drinks coffee due to his fifty-year-old stasis. And it's partially true. Behind the scenes, Shadow drinks from an "I Am The Ultimate." mug.

#39  
Blaze canonically sucks at cooking. Silver makes up for this by using her a walking oven and roasting food on a stick on her to "cook." This is a collaborative, nonchalant part of their platonic relationship.

#40  
Sonic characters actually have ethnicities. Most are unknown and partially Japanese. Most. Those known are Sonic's American/Caucasian/Japanese heritage, Silver partially Italian, Blaze mostly Indian, and Jet actually Filipino.

 **I want to say thank you guys a bazillion times. You submitting your own helps so much, I wouldn't be able to post chapters as fast.**

 **DrawingWordsWritingPictures: A name change!? Actually it doesn't really bother me. Nice job on that themes challange with Silver and Blaze.**


	10. 122-129 GH41-53

#122

Sonic has a deep love for music. He loves rock, pop, classical, musicals. He just loves music, okay?

#123

Sonic wishes that he was more like Silver. Full of innocence.

#124

Silver has actually had different parents. Depending on the timeline, the most often is Sonic or Shadow

#125

Sonic's friends are sick of Green Hill Zone. Sonic considers the place home however, which may be the reason they're sick of it.

#126

Sonic usually has about 20 spare pairs of shoes.

#127

Chaos is power; power enriched by the heart. Whenever Sonic winds up going into a Dark form, yes he might be doing it because he's angry, but he's always the hero inside.

#128

The seven rings from Seven Rings are an alternate of Chaos Emeralds. Like the chaos emeralds they are tied to an emotion, however unlike the chaos emeralds they're much more powerful and can make people feel the emotion they're tied to. Which is why each ring has it's own super form.

#129

Silver is a little bit near sighted.

 **Guest Headcannons**

 **Zosonils' headcannons:**

#41

Whenever a new Sonic game comes out, everyone buys it to see if it details an adventure including them. Shadow, Rouge and Omega played Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric once. When they saw how badly Shadow was portrayed, Omega went nuts and started to shoot the TV, the Wii U, the case, the disc, and pretty much anything he could see, so Rouge had to activate his emergency shutdown.

#42

The first time Knuckles went out and ate some food with his new friends, he was confused by the strange tastes and found it weird. However he soon found that he liked it and enjoyed a change from the wild stuff that was all he could get on Angel Island. He especially likes pizza.

#43

There are companies, apps etc. on Sonic's world which are like the ones here, most of the names being puns such as Ringdows instead of Windows, Ringstagram instead of Instagram, ZoneTube instead of YouTube, etc.

#44

Sonic's fear of water was less extreme before visiting the Labyrinth Zone, which was a pretty traumatizing experience. When Sonic and Tails became friends, Tails helped him to manage this phobia, so Sonic has slowly become better at dealing with water. His fear still flares up considerably when he's under stress or in a similar situation, but he's mostly gotten the worst of it contained

#45

Silver and Blaze live in the future, but also in the Sol Dimension. The SD that we're familiar with actually has been fast-forwarded 200 years. Silver exists in the Sol Dimension, but the Blaze of the Sol Dimension only knows Silver from the canon universe's future, and because Sonic 06 never happened the Blaze and Silver from the future don't know each other... yeah, it just gets confusing pretty quickly.

 **Guest's headcannon:**

#46

Shadow is claustrophobic. After all, the most traumatic event in his life happened while he was trapped in a little escape pod and he was shoved into the cryochamber shortly afterward.

 **PixTV's headcannon:**

#47

A relationship between human and mobian is considered a taboo, and here's why.

Because Chaos Energy's function between human and mobian is so diametrically diverse, it can cause drastic effects on their offspring.

Hybrids born of human mothers and mobian fathers are called Anti-mobians.

And because Chaos Energy can't survive in the human body, Anti-mobians are born without it, rendering them sick and dependent on an occasional supply of Chaos energy, since they cannot produce their own. If they manage to live past adolescence, they're appetite for Chaos energy grows so strong, they tend to seek it elsewhere, via the blood and heart of a mobian. So the reason human/mobian relationships are forbidden, is because they're crossbred offspring grow up into vicious killers, victimizing any mobian for they're Chaos energy.

Then there are hybrids of human fathers and mobian mothers called Animans.

Animans are rendered harmless due to the Chaos Energy they gained from their mothers, so they have no problem producing they're own. And unlike they're Anti-mobian counterparts, they're born looking like any other mobian through childhood. But as soon as they hit puberty, they're struck with a major growth spurt, given a more human like physique.

However, Animans and their parents are often given the same prejudice as the family's of Anti-mobians due to their reputation.

Even the herbivorous type Anti-mobian would kill a mobian for Chaos Energy because of the omnivorous appetite from its human side.

The first anti-mobian ever born was a species of bull which went on a killing spree until it was brought down at the age of 10.

Which is where Mobius got the Minotaur story.

 **DrawingWordsWritingPictures' headcannons:**

#48

Boom!Knuckles isn't dumb. He's just dyslexic or autistic.

#49

Maria's name is a variant of Mary, meaning beloved. This could imply Gerald's family was Catholic and Shadow picked it up on his happy days on the ARK. Until the accident where everyone died and Shadow was sent to Earth. He dropped his faith after that out of despair, some evidence provided in his game when he swears 'hell' a lot. But once he recovered from Maria's death, he regained his Catholic faith little by little. Unfortunately, the knowing of Catholic teaching was cut off from Eggman, so he followed Shinto or Buddism as Japan normally does, or other various religions that Sonic's world follows.

#50

As Sonic hates pants, Blaze hates skirts. As Sonic has his electric guitar, Blaze has her acoustic guitar. She is the parallel him from another dimension, after all.

#51

Silver loves to glomp Blaze. Her reaction is usually staying stiff with a poker face, letting him say hello.

#52

When Silver is ill, losing consciousness, or asleep, his power marks dim out and brighten back to teal in a pattern. If dead, his power marks would be pitch black.

#53

A biological fact: All hedgehogs can swim. But Sonic's past involved floods and lots and lots of trauma. No wonder he chose to run super fast.

 **Apparently everyone is better at headcannons than me. I swear the only reason this is still going is because people submit stuff. Also BIG APOLOGY TO ZOSONILS WHO'S NAME I MISSPELLED LAST TIME. Hopefully I spelled it right this time. Heh...also I've been spelling 'headcanons' wrong this whole time too and adding an extra 'n'. However I'm just going to keep spelling it that way...because I can. And I saw it was spelled like that somewhere. Quanty27 OUT!**


	11. 130-135 GH 54-61

#130 ( This was originally posted on my tumblr, same name there if ya' wanna check me out)

Shadow and Sonic having a bromance and rolling their eyes at each other and stuff.

Every time Sonic says something cheesy or corny and Shadow comes up with an even better comeback.

Then they'll be in combat and Sonic will do something really cool, and Shadow will be huffy, because he wasn't the one to do it.

They're constantly sarcastic with each other, but they wind up having really detailed conversations.

Sometimes Shadow wants to tell Sonic about Maria, but he always hesitates because he doesn't want to intrude on Sonic's past. Whenever it comes up it always gets awkward, so Shadow always winds up either being extremely respectful or sometimes forces Sonic to talk for his own good.

#131

Silver hates pears

#132

Knuckles has a fear of peacocks

#133

The way Alternate Universes or Zones are Different from Dimensions. Alternate Dimensions are part of a different collection of zones, for example, there may be a collection of zones where all the Sonics are male, while another is full of female ones. Blazes specific one, is almost like Sonics, but not, so it creates a deja vu type feeling. All the zones in the collection are like there matching zones in Sonics' collection, but aren't so they just create the feeling of deja vu. If you're in your own collection a dimension is called a zone but if it's in a different collection it's called a dimension. So Blazes collection has it's own No Zone.

Parallel universes are technically part of a subcategory of collection, however it's part of it's main collection. So, technically each universe still has it's own parallel. Except the No Zone… or so they say.

Timelines are not Zones. Timelines will affect all of the zones, and possibly dimensions. For example each ending of Shadow the Hedgehog is a different timeline, the canon one is part of our current series. However, some of the effects of those timelines could form their own Zone... **if** it doesn't affect the whole collection of zones. For example the "Emo" ending of the game, has it's own zone in the main series, but any of them where Shadow might end Mobius and multiple Zones would be a different timeline...or if Prime!Sonic died. However if it was one of it's own zones the death of a Sonic wouldn't affect the whole universe. I'm going to stop this one because I'm rambling now.

#134

Not all 'anti-sonics' are Scourge. Some of them are unique to their own universe.

#135

There are multiple Scourges considering there are multiple parallel universes. However not all of them affect the multiverse.

 **Guest Headcannons** **Zosonils' headcannons**

#54

Sonic Generations was the 1st adventure Classic Tails went on, completely by accident. While their memories were mostly wiped to prevent a time paradox, Sonic did see Tails as more responsible after that for reasons he wasn't sure of, so he gave in to Tails' pleading to travel to Westside Island with him. And the rest is history, no pun intended.

#55

Vector and Espio found Charmy when he was a baby, he had been left behind by his parents. After a bunch of legal messing about, they managed to legally adopt him, and Charmy was literally raised by the Chaotix.

#56

Boom!Sonic was raised far away from society, and he didn't become a citizen of Bygone Island until he was about 13-ish. He doesn't really mean to hurt his friends' feelings (like he has done in the TV series a lot), he just can't tell where exactly the line is between harmless teasing and being a jerk. He just isn't really cut out for all that social stuff.

#57

The Special Stages react to a person rather than the Chaos Emeralds, in other words, the portals will take you to the earliest stage you haven't been to, not the earliest one with a Chaos Emerald. If somebody were to take the first Emerald, and someone else entered a portal after that, he or she wouldn't find a Chaos Emerald, because it's already gone.

#58

Cheese originally belonged to Cream's father, who went to fight Robotnik shortly after Cream was born and did not return alive. Cheese has an innate sense of his first master's love for his daughter, and will protect Cream at all costs.

#59

At some point several decades ago, the few remaining echidnas left Angel Island and integrated into Mobian society. The only ones that stayed behind were the Guardians (Knuckles' ancestors). Knuckles isn't the last with echidna DNA, but any pure echidnas are almost definitely gone forever as breeding with other animals has caused their genes to disappear.

#60

The events of Sonic Lost World were amongst the most traumatic of Sonic's life. He point-blank refuses to discuss it with his friends, answer questions about it, or even acknowledge it ever happened.

#61

The rivalry that was first seen between Sonic and Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow etc. never went away. However, Sonic doesn't hold anything against them, he just constantly likes to remind them 'remember back in the day when we were trying to remove each other's eyeballs?' as a joke.

 **Some nice long ones. Yah!**

 **Zosonils: Please don't scream at me. I mean sometimes it's really hard to think of stuff. I mean I know you were screaming at your gmail. I try! Hey, you may not be able to do this through your device can you put spaces between your headcanons?**

 **DrawingWordsWritingPictures: It's hard to think up bunches of 'em, and sometimes I'll publish and like the next day somebody leaves a review with like 50 headcanons. That's over exaggerating, but ya' get my point?**

 **I'm out!**


	12. 136-143 GH62-80

#136

Your main color of chaos energy is your eye color. Shadow's is red, Sonic's green, etc. However your colors can change depending on the type of chaos energy you use (Light or Dark), and the specific emotions you use. Shadow's blue energy, or Sonic's dark blue chaos energy.

#137

To go along with the previous...Silver's color of chaos energy is altered to due the fact his gloves help control his psychokinesis.

#138 (Originally posted on my tumblr.)

Since Amy started bringin' Sonic to Twinkle Park because there was a _totally real_ couples day thing, that Sonic eventually started to bring others too. Amy would get mad, but Sonic would be like

'Oh it's a brother day. Or, Oh, it's bring along a guardian of a floating rock, a detective agency, a egg shaped man, an edged hedge and people from the future and alternate dimensions day'

#139 (Something similar originally posted on my tumblr)

Sonic often comes to annoy Shadow when he's doing GUN paperwork. Shadow however will not tell him to leave because honestly Sonic makes work more entertaining.

#140 (Also...originally posted on my tumblr…)

Sonic hiding around corners to scare people. He accidentally scares Shadow thinking it was someone else.

Shadow just deadpanned through it. Then there's this awkward silence. Then he's all like 'I would have done it better'

#141 (Also. Originally. Posted. On. My. Tumblr. This is all this chapter is apparently.)

Sonic constantly invited Shadow to sleep overs never taking it seriously, and one day Shadow comes just to mess with him, and Sonic is so shocked, and is like 'Come in! We're going to have so much fun!' Then Shadow warps away.

#142

At the end of Sonic Adventure, when Sonic goes Super, you hear people cheering him on. These people are the ones that are on the top most floors of buildings. The people on the lower floors...we won't think about that.

#143

Knuckles is insanely spooked by Jumpscares.

 **Guest Headcanons (Because I currently cannot think of anything more, or can't find anything off of my tumblr that I previously posted, you guys make the story and are brilliant!):**

 **SonicShadowSilver5377's headcanon:**

#62

There is a blooper reel of failed attempts of the Sonic and Shadow's "crossing in front of the moon" sequence. Sonic and his friends crack up when they watch it.

 **Tekina Fiction's headcanons:**

#63

Metal Sonic is actually just Sonic from the Bad Future of CD. Everything failed and got robotized-including him. Somehow Dr. Robotnik ripped Metal from that timeline to the main series. This explains his reasons for defecting, rebelling, going insane, and wanting to prove himself as the real Sonic.

#64

How can Sonic characters breathe in space? Actually, no. The atmosphere is just twice as large. Double the oxygen explains why some things are in the Sonic universe. Such as large air bubbles, anthropomorphic creatures, enhanced physical strength, etc.

#65

Sonic probably has ADHD. Recklessness, restless, his own rapidity, are just some symptoms.

#66

(Tekina Fiction says 'I mentioned in a previous headcanons that Silver and Blaze exist in the Sol Dimension. Forget all their appearances to avoid confusion.')

Silver is cursed to time-travel to prevent disaster. If he succeeds, everything resets and he gets a new disaster. If he fails, Silver will just loop back in time over and over to save the future. Not even in the Sol Dimension he is safe from this. In there he's stuck in a loop to save Blaze and the world from disaster...

#67

Cream has extensive knowledge of Chao from spending so much time with them. She's basically a walking encyclopedia, so you can literally ask her anything relating to Chao.

#68

Blaze has traits considered non-cat-like. This includes adoring swimming, disdaining seafood, and so on.

#69

How can Blaze run at close speeds as Sonic in heels? (Get on her level, son.) Well, cats naturally walk on their toes.

#70

After Jet tripped Sonic in the intro of Riders, why didn't the blue teen just run backwards at the speed of sound whilst flipping the bird? Also going faster than Jet. Because the point of the competition was to see who was more skilled on air boards, not feet. So Sonic being Sonic wouldn't count.

#71

It has been officially confirmed that Silver's top quills are based off a Japanese maple leaf. Not marijuana. There are rumors flying around that he buries himself in leaf piles, with his top quills sticking out. Either that or Silver is just really fond of fall.

#72

Sonic characters have a religion they follow, but who knows which ones specifically. (Ignore the Sonic Channel wallpapers, it's Japanese. Sonic and friends don't live in Japan.) My previous headcanon evidenced Shadow being Catholic. Blaze is probably Hindu thanks to the gem on her forehead. Who knows what Sonic follows? And Silver could be Catholic-albeit still in the process because he swears a lot in Jap dub of 06-due to his personality. He fights for justice and never gives up, so on.

#73

Silver's true personality is that of an innocent, naive boy with a strong sense of justice. At this stage he wears his heart on his sleeve and isn't afraid to cry, is a regular sweetheart, and is immature. But he wasn't as determined, optimistic, positive, brave, enduring, or hiding of sadness as we know him. The old Silver also wasn't as hostile or desperate to kill as we know. The "true/old" Silver is the one that lives in the Sol Dimension.

However, living in despairing conditions of Crisis City or in a future where dreams are crushed changes the "old Silver" to the one we know in 06 and Rivals. Determined, optimistic, positive, brave, enduring, and hiding of sadness. Bossy and hostile to those getting in his way. These are effects living in a cruel reality, thus erasing all innocence of Silver's true persona. He became that desperate to change the future.

#74

When seeing something he hates, Silver usually flings the closest object at their face. From boxes to lampposts.

#75

The white box with a star from 06 is named Asbestos. Lonely Silver talked to it before making friends.

 **Zosonils' headcanons:**

#76

That moon that Eggman blew up in SA2 was fixed. Chaos Control got much of the debris back in place, and gravity just pulled everything together. Fun fact: the moon is slightly smaller now.

#77

Sonic has mild hay fever.

#78

Rogue has a sort of nervous twitch. Remember how when you completed a level in Sonic Adventure 2, her ears would do that weird thing where they kind of moved around? That flares up whenever she's excited or under stress.

#79

Sometimes Tails has nightmares. Whenever that happens, Sonic will usually come in and tell him a story to get him to sleep.

#80

Amy wouldn't hold much against another girl who started dating Sonic. She believes that she and Sonic are destined to be together, and that he'll eventually 'come to his senses' and be her boyfriend for real.

 **End of the ze' Guest Canons.**

 **Hey. Headcanons. Most of them are your guys'.**

 **Some comments on your stuff.**

 **Tekina Fiction: Yes, you come in with your marvelous list; it's wonderful. Hey though, do you watch the Sega Scourge/and or the Sonic Show? Cause I think the Sega Scourge had theories like that, and there's a video of some theories on the Sonic Show!**

 **Zosonils: Tis' okay my friend. Also, there's no need to fear if it's too long. Also I apologize for sending a review, I couldn't remember if you got the message that you were featuring.**

 **Okay. Byeeeeeeee. Whhoooo! Quantum27 Out!**


	13. GH 81 -208

_Hey, I haven't uploaded for almost half a year! Sorry about that, but I guess I went headcanon dry? Anyway you guys sent enough for a whole chapter. I hope it was worth the wait of 7 months. Again. Sorry. Life and stuff. You get the gist._

 **The Dragon Legend's Headcanons**

#81

Knuckles makes the best smoothies of all time.

#82

When Silver came to the past the first thing he did was run around looking and exclaiming at everything. Onlookers assumed he was high and that's how he got reputation for being a pothead.

#83

Before the raid on the Ark, Shadow admired GUN and didn't understand why Gerald didn't like them.

 **NoOneExpectsDarkBrotherHood's Headcanon**

#84

Shadow is really talkative while drunk, he also switches to talking only Russian (or mixed Russian/Japanese)

 **SonicShadowSilver5377's Headcanon.**

#85

The blooper reel of the crossing in front of the moon sequence includes scenes such as them bonking heads, Sonic flipping in midair and being upside down and Shadow just not jumping at all.

 **Tekina Fiction's Headcanon.**

#86

Why are Modern!Sonic's eyes green? Well, when Classic goes Super his eyes are green. As Sonic aged, he became more powerful with Chaos energy - in heart and body. This caused his eyes to turn green. To see some evidence, check out Perfect Chaos in Generations and observe how Sonic took it down without the emeralds.

#87

Who are the Ancients in Sonic Boom? Just go to Ask the Ancients on Tumblr, run by Auroblaze. All their headcanons are brilliant.

#88

Blaze has an alternate costume as a Japanese Miko. (Shrine Maiden/Priestess.) Silver had sewn it himself.

#89

( Tekina Fiction's personal theory of why Sonic left Christmas Island and why he has no parents.) Christmas Island was the first place Eggman attacked. It resulted in a flood that destroyed everything Sonic held dear. The only positive was that he was free.

#90

Sonic's very great when it comes to self-cleanliness, but as a result, he hates being dirty. So he showers three times a day, constantly dusts off his shoes, brushes his quills, once he's finished running. Meanwhile, Blaze doesn't mind getting dirty nor cares very much. She's down to Earth regardless of her position.

#91

Thanks to his powers, Silver has events where he actually becomes weightless. This results in him being blown away by a gust, being thrown about by the wind, and when falling; fluttering down like a maple leaf. When Blaze first saw this she panicked and thought Silver became anorexic.

#92

Silver sometimes tugs on Blaze's tail like a child to speak with her.

 **Zosonils' Headcanons**

#93

In the Japanese version of Sonic X, Sonic speaks a lot of English (even to the point of swearing in English in episode 2. It was hilarious). Why? Because he was raised in an English culture, and even though he usually speaks Japanese, he'll go back to English sometimes out of habit. Most of his friends have actually learnt a bit of English, due to Sonic's frequent use of it.

#94

To go with the previous one, Sonic (in English) is fluent in Japanese, and can speak, read and write Japanese as easily as English.

#95

Classic Sonic CAN talk, but it doesn't come naturally. Until the Adventure era, when his personality began to change to the wisecracking, sarcastic, carefree Sonic we know today, he was actually brutally shy and greatly preferred means of communication such as gestures to speaking. Sonic is still very used to 'talking' with his body language. Notice how he's really expressive with his hands in most games? And most of what he's feeling can usually be told just looking at his expression and body language. (Seriously - get any cutscene, mute it, turn off the subtitles, and by looking at Sonic's actions, you should still be able to tell how he's feeling with surprising accuracy. At least, that's how I've always found it...)

#96

To be more specific on Classic Sonic's personality, he was surprisingly different from what he's like today. He was quiet, didn't socialise with people much, was more serious, and less self-confident. You also have to keep in mind that he was an adorable little kid back then, so he was kind of naive and, well, acted more like a kid. This general shyness was probably due to some sort of traumatic event while he was young (many theories say that he lost his family or something depressing like that), which would easily destroy anyone's confidence. However, the bad puns were always a thing.

#97

Tails was the first person to ever properly get to know Sonic, and similarly, Sonic was the first person who was ever nice to him. They're family in every way but genetics, and have helped each other past the tough parts in their lives. For instance, Sonic helped Tails to become less easily scared, get over his past of being bullied and trust people, and to take things less seriously. Tails, on the other hand, helped Sonic to be less terrified by water, talk to people more often, and to know when to take it slow. If any pair of heroes deserve a friendship award, it's Sonic and Tails.

#98

Sonic hasn't forgotten Knuckles poking fun at his weight in Generations, and is still kind of peeved off about it. Knuckles has apologized for his 'kind of uncalled for' comment, and Sonic doesn't really hold anything against him. It just, well, it hurt.

#99

In the Boomiverse (Zosonils' name for the Boom universe), there was a time when everyone was Classic-looking. The transition to the current designs was quite a long time ago - Sonic was about 5 - so nobody really remembers what it was like.

#100

Sonic and Tails had their memories of Generations removed when they returned to the classic timeline to prevent time barfing all over the universe and blowing stuff up (or whatever happens in a time paradox). However, after their modern selves experienced it, their younger selves' experiences came back to them, so they now have all the memories from those events.

 **PixTV's Headcanon**

#101

Unlike Sonic or Shadow, Silver does not have a flexible body.

 **Prototron MJ Tornada's Headcanon**

#102

Sonic and Shadow once got into a contest where they tried to see who could scare the most people. Shadow won when he simultaneously scared Black Doom, Eggman, the GUN Commander, and Sonic with a bag of Jelly Beans and a bed sheet.

 **Aysha the Fox's Headcanons**

#103

Shadow and Rouge did date at one point, but it didn't work out.

#104

Silver can play the keyboard.

#105

Knuckles is shy of girls, and he has a bit of a crush on Rouge.

#106

When Dark Sonic comes out, which happens a lot, it progressively gets harder to get him to snap out of it. Eggman succeeding was extremely lucky. Surprisingly, Shadow usually gets him back to normal.

#107

Shard has a secret crush on Nicole. Sometimes he flirts with her, which enrages Espio.

#108 Shadow's sides are extremely ticklish. When Sonic found out, he wouldn't stop teasing him and tickled him all the time.

 **End of Guest Canons**

 _Again I'm so, so sorry for not updating...I'm horrible, ah well, what's done is done. All who were featured are getting the same PM message notifying them of their canons._


	14. Announcement

It has come to my attention, recently, that I can not maintain this. I know this will disappoint some people, but Thoughts of The Matter, has gone into indefinite hiatus. However, I don't feel like it's too big of a deal as...it's just headcanons, not an actual story. I ask that if you want more headcanons, or want to submit, head to the reviews. If you want, you can use reviews as a way to log headcanons to share. Or Not. I can't control you.

I apologize. But for now, it is in indefinite hiatus.

Quantum27


End file.
